


let go of your fears

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, friends to boyfriends, keith's answer to shiro's confession, shiro fell in love first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: “I owe you an answer,” Keith says finally, gaze as soft as his tone.Shiro peers into Keith’s eyes, well aware of how hopeful he must appear because… dare he hope?Dare he?





	let go of your fears

**Author's Note:**

> y’all know the story by now lmao so go show sakee some hella love for her sheith stuff! You can check out & [RT the piece here. ](https://twitter.com/sakeesakee/status/788377372252712961)
> 
> I wanted to try something different so I went with Shiro being the one falling for Keith first >:3333

Shiro turns his head when he feels a gentle touch press between his shoulder blades. His fingers pause half-way through taking off his new jacket, body turning to see who it is. Keith smiles at him, gaze locked onto the blazer Shiro's still wrapped in. 

 

“It suits you.” 

 

Looking down at his new olive-green uniform, Shiro feels bashful pride fill him. He runs a hand down the jacket, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles as he asks, “You think?”

 

Plenty of people have congratulated him on his early promotion. His peers, instructors, friends out of the academy. His mother has send him several messages praising how well the officers uniform suits him after watching the award ceremony. Shiro’s dad has called him and told him how proud he was of Shiro. A couple of his cousins have already declared they'll be throwing him a party the next time he visits their home town. 

 

But all of that praise combined together doesn’t fill him with the same amount of contentment the way Keith’s simple, “Yeah.” does.

 

Keith’s hand touches the dark strip edging the jacket, rubs the material between two fingers and Shiro tries to keep his breathing steady. It's hard. This is the closest they’ve been since he’d quietly confessed his feelings to Keith months ago, before he’d left for the Mars mission. Shiro’s heart beats helplessly fast, clenching painfully tight at the realization that all those months away have done nothing to lessen his feelings for the other cadet.

 

He still likes Keith, still wants to date him. 

 

_What’s the best way to ask Keith is he’s decided what to do? Should I wait for him to bring it up? Or should I just ask him?_

He swallows quietly when Keith’s fingers slide down his chest, clinking against the medal still hanging off the jacket. The soft noise is a welcome distraction from the melancholy hovering at the edges. Shiro glances down at the medal and mutters, “I’m still not sure I deserve that.”

 

“’course you do. Same way you deserve the promotion from cadet to Second Lieutenant.” Keith finally looks at him, gaze clear and the smallest upquirk to his lips. “It would’ve been weird if they _didn’t_  do that after what you did.”

 

Shiro raises a hand to scrub the back of his neck, feeling awkward and embarrassed. He mumbles, “Anyone else woulda done the same. It wasn’t anything special.”

 

“If that was true, there’s a lot more people who’d have gotten this medal today.” Keith points out, tapping the medal with his index finger. “But it was just you and another couple of guys. Everyone else was more preoccupied with getting out of the facility. But you four were thinking about _helping_  the people trapped on the inside.”

 

The bashful pride from before returns ten-fold, causing Shiro to duck his head with a murmured, “Thanks.”

 

Looking down, Shiro realizes two things: his jacket is still half-open and Keith’s hand is still pressed gently over his chest. In fact, it’s moving. Shiro holds his breath, a thrill running up his spine when Keith’s palm moves. Shifting carefully from its spot above Shiro's thrumming heart to sliding slowly up his inner shirt.

 

“I owe you an answer,” Keith says finally, gaze as soft as his tone.

 

Shiro peers into Keith’s eyes, well aware of how hopeful he must appear because… dare he hope? _Dare he_?

 

He chokes on his anxiety, throat clicking with a nervous swallow. But there's no spit there to wet his dry throat. His voice is husky and rough when he says, “You don’t owe me anything.” 

 

And he means it from the core of his heart. As much as he hopes for a positive answer, Shiro doesn't believe Keith owes him anything. Despite the fact that they've been good friends since two weeks after Keith showed up at the Academy, Keith doesn't owe him a damn thing.

 

But Keith shakes his head. “I do,” he corrects Shiro firmly. His dark eyes lock onto his. Shiro's breath shudders at the resolution he sees in Keith's eyes. “You told me you liked me and said I didn’t have to answer you there and then. You told me I didn't have to answer you _at all_. I told you later I'd get to it. I made you wait all these months for an answer.”

 

Keith’s palm rests over his collarbone, fingertips kissing the collarbone that peeks over the round collar of Shiro's muscle shirt. It's the source of heat that's slowly spreading through Shiro’s body. Shiro dare not move out of the fear that something in this fragile moment might break. (Perhaps his hope? Maybe himself.)

 

“And?” he finally finds the courage to ask in a low voice.

 

“Yes,” Keith answers. “I’d like to date you too.”

 

It’s said firmly but with a rough edge, like Keith’s struggling to keep his happiness contained. Shiro feels a fine tremble go through him, asking, “You’re not just saying that beca-”

 

Keith’s hand comes up to touch his chin, thumb pressing into skin and bone so suddenly it startles Shiro into silence. It's a gentle move meant to startle him into stopping his argument at its birth. He blinks in surprise at Keith.

 

“ _No_.” Keith cuts him off. “I’m saying yes because I want this too.” His dark eyes dip down to stare at Shiro’s parted lips for a heartbeat before coming back up with a new heat behind them. “I want to date you.”

 

Shiro feels the pit of his stomach give. There's a raw, naked desire pouring off Keith's words and eyes that remove Shiro's doubts. Cause them to melt away and leave behind a gaping hole that allows swarms of butterflies to burst free and flutter inside of him. He’s not sure how to react as happiness creeps up on him, inch by sweet inch.

 

But Keith takes the lead for them. His finger strokes the underside of Shiro’s jaw, deliberate and slow. “Is it okay to kiss you?”

 

The soft question robs him of his breath. He stares into Keith’s open expression and feels his knees grow weak being the subject of such an intense look.

 

Feeling short of breath and dizzy, Shiro lowers his gaze with a shy nod. He doesn’t trust his voice in this moment. His lid grow heavy as Keith’s palm moves to cup his cheek. As his eyes fall shut, Shiro readies himself for a hesitant kiss. Something tender and shy and oh-so-sweet.

 

A second later, Keith’s lips are pressing firmly against his mouth. There’s intent behind the contact. _Desire_. It’s a kiss meant to blow any and all doubts out of the water. It’s a declaration as much as it is a question and Shiro can’t help but answer in kind. 

 

Shiro’s hands finally break their paralysis and reach out to grab at Keith’s orange and white jacket, hanging onto him and pulling him closer. He’s the one to part his lips and run his tongue teasingly against Keith’s lips, sighing when Keith answers. 

 

Their tongues brush against each other in quick swipes that make them both shiver. Keith takes a step closer, thin fingers curving around Shiro’s nape to yank him down. It’s the sharp tug _and_  the sudden way Keith takes control of the kiss that have him gasping.

 

How they go from a closed mouth kiss to a noisy, _messy,_ utterly filthy kiss that actually makes Shiro dizzy is a minor mystery. Mostly because Shiro’s not sure what brought the suddenly change on.

 

When they pull apart to breathe, Shiro asks this in between gulping in air. Keith’s eyes are hooded and dark with desire as he murmurs, “Wanted to make sure you really understood how much I wanted you.”

 

Shiro's laugh is breathless, short, and filled with delight. "Don't worry. I got that message loud and clear."

 

"Good," Keith exhales, quickly pressing their foreheads together before whispering, "Sorry for making you wait. _Thank you_ for waiting."

 

"Baby. I'd wait an eternity for you." The scary part is, Shiro kind of means that. There's a part of him that  _would_. Keith's dark eyes peer at him. He gets it. Shiro knows he does. He can see that realization being born behind Keith's eyes and relishes the way it makes Keith suck in a shaky breath.

 

Keith nods, shifting slightly to steal a soft kiss before pulling back. Shiro stares at the way his Adam's apple bobs, a sudden air of undecisiveness taking over before he takes a step back. "I'll let you get back to..." Keith says, gesturing vaguely at Shiro's form before taking another step towards the door.

 

But Shiro's not ready to let go of Keith just yet. He steps forward to grab Keith's wrist gently. "You don't have to go."

 

"Weren't you gonna change?"

 

Shiro nods, "I was. But uh. We could hang out? Watch a movie?" He makes no effort to hide his hopefulness this time, smiling pleadingly at Keith, who clearly is on the fence about this. "I'll even let you pick the movie."

 

That gives Keith pause. He weighs Shiro's offer before nodding slowly. "Okay. You change and I'll go get the disc from my room." Keith darts forward liquid-quick to brush a kiss against Shiro's cheek. "I'll be right back." And is out the door in a flash. But he's not fast enough to hide his pink sheets from Shiro's wide eyes.

 

A grin begins to grow on his face as soon as the door is closed, hand rising up to press the warm spot on his cheek. "Hurry back," he says to no one before turning back to quickly change into his civvies, feeling giddy as a boy at Christmas.


End file.
